Life in Majigen
by Chau190
Summary: Fic English translation of "Life in the Majigen" Jedah tells his life from the creation of his world and his upcoming plans. you ask me something in the review


Chapter 1

"No one can save this world except me." Believe me if I brought them all here was for his own good.

Although his powers had not been recovered, Jedah Ozomu buzz: Ozomu ... Sorry  
>but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the basis of Majigen and help the future of Makai. "<br>But that needed the Shintai, the fusion of worthy souls, with a space missing only people worthy of living in the  
>to recreate the life he wanted.<p>

Oh this place is Jedah? - Exclaimed amazed Lilith, the succubus-girl to be in a desert of gray sand  
>high mountains and then a silent void. He decided to show her "maid" the new world we would live now<br>always forward when she help her find Morrigan Aesnland, that if it was a problem, as he well knew  
>from experience, the people of Makai always sought a position, to grant them power and authority, and not<br>make the same mistake 2 times.  
>-This is the Magija, is my kingdom and you can walk around here as Jedah want answered, 'no one left to fight?, So no<br>be fun! 'I say Lilith with her prickly attitude and childish as ever, though more girl to be his passion  
>was always fighting and hurting others, 'I bring warlords to enjoy if you like, responded to Jedah<br>reassure her but more importantly, do your part, bring you to my sister already, but I can not enjoy  
>one more time around?, maybe find something interesting!, proposed order, as every young woman to escape from their "work"<br>-All right, come back later, share a meal, understand?-To Jedah did not like being nice, kind were  
>humans, and part was to be straight, but liked his company, perhaps because it allowed him to escape loneliness<br>but why was gonna change your attitude.

When creating the Majigen, several people were absorbed by the Shinai.

As soon recovered from the fall, got up and as always reaped by greed Bullet (Baby Bonnie Hood) stood  
>and exclaimed: "Ha, ha, they're all mine ... been a long time since a big job." Before she not only had to<br>But also Magija Demitri's castle, too absorbed with his own and his opponent at that time, maybe  
>the only succubus who hates the idea of being with a man, Morrigan.<p>

'I can not believe my castle there if brought to a place so foul as this! Demitri Maximoff shouted angry  
>-Shut up and fight!, Do not try to use that as an excuse, 'he suppressed the devil, not a fight against you is more important than<br>this Dohma Jedah, he must be behind this, became bat and flew in search of the leaving  
>succubus alone in the castle.<p>

After loitering around, Lilith back the way it came and was startled to see in the distance a stone house  
>masterful touches that gave the feeling of a noble house, coming up out of nowhere at 3 demons<br>bottom, which were easily defeated by it.  
>He opened the door, entered with a blood soaked stomach in one hand and a heart still beating in the other, inside the<br>place was pretty simple there was only one table and 2 chairs at the table was ready to eat in luxury for 2 people  
>a kind of animal made the furnace, 2 glasses and a bottle whose contents aspired to be sitting-drop Jedah<br>that and sit down to eat, ordered him calmly, her long smooth Tackle your hands and sat down to Jedah  
>the image of the ensagrentada Lilith looked pretty nice, but decided to pass by those thoughts and focus<br>now that I had in front, 'Hey this world is very ugly, only found dry land, wilted flowers and 3 idiots  
>wanted to take advantage of me!, although it was a pleasure to make shatter-mad began almost outraged by his "ride" for those<br>land, - I understand, will realize that only 2 hours ago that created this universe, so until the shinai does not attract  
>enough souls that I consider worthy of living here is not really a big deal, and the house and where did you get food? -<br>It's my world is not it, I can do what I please and no one can replicate anything, the silence, eat-now what  
>and served, if you can do what you want then do something for me, this girl really had its flaws, sigh<br>deep-Okay, I will make a room for you, I'll give you books and games to not get bored, create a field and  
>a clear sky so you can fly with ease, suddenly ...; hare had put generous, the same as brake<br>that when he had his fits of madness, why he had said all that? nor could it respond, he was not well with the  
>others in the Makai, Jedah experienced what it meant to have a daughter, love and want to give everything to one person, was not<br>too far to find out but it was not close, it was missing but a long way, really, give me that? -  
>Lilith responded fully aroused, is the first time someone was so kind to it.-of Yes, I'll do I can do<br>many things here, but all this you guide me to Morrigan, both you'll join her, as for me  
>ensure that will not cause problems, '' By the way, I never said that to make sure it is-just-Say<br>have a chat with her, but I do not pass there.

To Jedah Dohma, everything went smoothly, with Lilith eternally grateful to him and a new world, and there was only  
>get rid of anything that might interrupt his peace, because ultimately what he wanted was peace and tranquility.<p>

Sorry if this poorly translated, it was with the Google translator.  
>Hopefully they understand the story, is my first fic, called "Life in the Majigen" he wrote first in Spanish and now I bring them in English. Leave me a review, and enjoy it<p> 


End file.
